Changing The Uchiha Clan
by UchihaMizore
Summary: Uchiha Mizore, older sister of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, daughter of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, assigns herself a once in a lifetime promise; to retrieve her late boyfriend Hatake Kakashi from the claws of a foul snake. And later, the couple face a more tragic mission.
1. Pursuit Of Happiness

**Hello, fellow readers! **

**Sasuke is eight. Itachi is thirteen. Mizore is seventeen.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's character's, just this story. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sasuke**: Age 8

"Ah!" I flinched as the fire in my mouth burned me. I held it in too long and now, when I let it out, it made my tongue a bubbling grease. I gagged for a little bit before diving into the small pond to engulf the water I needed to sooth my conbusted cheeks.

When I came up for air, coughing and spewing a little blood, I heard a bell-like laugh.

"Sasuke, maybe you should get some rest." Mizore said, "I mean, you've been at this all day and you've even got a sun-burn from standing in the light for too long."

I frowned stubbornly at my dear sister, despite the pain and soreness my entire body felt. She only smiled at my grimace and held out a hand to help me up. I took it without complaint and she pulled me out of the water, taking me inside the house.

Mother laughed when she saw me, "You look like a half drowned cat, Sasuke-chan!"

I groaned as my mother hugged me close, "I'm all wet, Kaa-san."

"You'll live." She stuck out her tongue and Mizore watched happily.

Father stepped into the room without a word of greeting and sat at the dining table.

"Mikoto, is dinner nearly finished?" He grumbled.

"Iie, not just yet." She looked disappointed and beyond the mask she wore was slight fear. What was there to fear about Father? (1)

**Mizore**: Age 17

My smile wiped clean off my face when "he" came into the room, bringing his damned dark cloud with him. I didn't miss my mother's expression or the hushed fear she held in her eyes. I knew what was coming, and I wasn't going to like it.

"So, Mizore," Father started, "You remember your training, correct? You don't have time to be fooling around with your brothers'," He said as he sipped his coffee Mother placed infront of him.

"Yes, Father, but I thought I'd take a break. To help Sasuke promote his own skills." I objected.

"Sasuke has his own problems, you have your's. Worry of only yourself."

"Yes, Father." I said through my teeth.

"Now, run along." He ordered.

"Hai." I bowed before walking outside to the training grounds. (2)

I pulled out a kunai and started carving into a tree angrily, cursing my father's name into the dirt. I jumped back, kunai in hand and threw it at the tree, angling it to where it would spin, ripping around the oak like a boomerang and then coming back to me. Catching it, I smirked to myself. It was my own decapitation trick, though I suppose it was cruel to think of doing that to my own flesh and blood.

"Thinking of your father again, Mizore-chan?"

"Are you spying on me, Kakashi-kun?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." The masked ninja hung upside down, his smile still visible through the thin layer of cotton.

I shook my head at him, pulling down the mask and I kissed him once.

"Would you like me to help you?" He asked, pulling his mask up as he landed on his feet.

"Yes, thank you." I bounced a little, twirling my kunai in my hand, "Ready... Steady.. Now!"

Both of us skidded backwards, he pulled out a kunai as well, and we started circling each other. He pulled up his headband at the same time my eyes shifted, today wasn't going to be an easy fight against the copy-cat.

_You know I won't go down easy,_ I thought, smirking.

He nodded wordlessly, vanishing, only to appear behind me, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" I muttered right before his kunai sliced through "me." (3)

"Damnit," He cursed as the clown exploded into a Water Emcampment Wall, catching him in it.

Before I could realize that he used a water clone, the real Kakashi cried, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." (4)

I jumped upwards, grasping a near branch. I felt the water dragon skim under my feet before doing a run-around.

_Think fast!_ I thought, _Can't go down, catch go to the side. Up!_

I swung my feet skywards, standing on my hands for split second, then dropping when the dragon passed. When it came back, I prepared the hand signs for a fire technique.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" I cried, my mouth pouring out fire. (5) The water dragon diminished into hot steam. A mistake I made was that I couldn't see, but I could sense chakra. Kakashi approached me quickly from behind, I pulled out my Kusanagi and whispered, "Chidori Nagashi." (6)

Chidori being Kakashi's own technique, and since he taught it to me, I learned to stream my chakra while using the lightning blade and it created a surprising effect. He jumped back instantly, amazed at the power of the jutsu.

_Gotcha!_ I thought, and with that I kicked him in his throat, saying, "Raiton: Shinkei shokku," sending a stream of lightning to his central nervous system. (7)

He froze up, glaring at me as I winked at him. He was unable to move until I would let go of my sword. Before I set Kusanagi back in it's sheath, I stood on my toes to kiss Kakashi. "I win."

I sheathed my sword and Kakashi fell to the ground, gasping like a fish out of water.

"Don't underestimate the Uchiha, Kakashi-kun." I stuck out my tongue. And with that I vanished, running off to leave him to find me. Kakashi was a sex-crazed maniac after a good fight, especially when he lost one, he'd always make me pay for it later. Not that I didn't enjoy it.

I ran to the ramen stand where Itachi and I agreed to meet up for lunch earlier today.

"Hey Weasel!" I greeted.

"Stop calling me that, Onee-chan." He groaned.

I laughed, "Aishiteru, Outouto!"

"Yeah, yeah, now let's eat." He said as he wrote down his order, I took an order sheet and wrote my order as well.

We ate in silence, like normal, we didn't talk of the mission I would have soon, to Itachi it was suicide. But he took me by surprise today.

"Your mission, Onee-chan... Are you really going to go?" He asked, hesitantly.

I nodded slowly, "I'll come back though, with soveniers just like last time," saying this with noddle juice dripping to the side of my chin.

He frowned at his ramen and pushed it away, that wasn't like him. He took out his wallet and paid for both bowls and walked away without so much as a bow.

"Itachi.." I said, suspicious of his actions.

Weeks past and things seemed out of place. Itachi never talked anymore, didn't train with Sasuke, always with me. He seemed troubled by something, so I planned to talk to him about it.

"Come for a walk with me." I told him one day.

"I'm busy, Onee-chan." He said, writing a mission report on his paper.

"It can wait, now come. I won't repeat myself." I said as I walked out of his room. He followed sluggishly.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" I asked furiously, "You're not the same, never have you acted this way!"

"Stay out of my business!" He barked, his eyes glistened.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Under my cloak sleeve, I pulled out a kunai. Had Itachi betrayed something we told him? What did Father say to him last month?

_"Itachi, son, please come to your me and your Mother's room?"_

_"Yes, Father." He nodded._

_They stayed in there for awhile, Sasuke being so young he didn't understand that it was ninja business, so we played cards for an hour, and he yelled everytime he won. I smiled at him, the boy being so full of life, even though he was filled with determination to surpass Itachi. I stayed away from that argument._

_Mother came out soon after Sasuke was in his room sleeping, red eyed and tired. She slept on the couch that night, leaving the men to converse in her room. It made me angry and instead of sleeping that night, I carried Mother to my room and let her sleep in there. I went to Kakashi's apartment and he comforted me about what might be going on. I could only think that Father was going to hurt my dear younger brother. The next morning they were still there, so to take my mind off it I went to go train with Kakashi._

_"You're not focused, Mizore," He said before tripping me. He leaned down, looking me in the eye, "Am I boring you?"_

_"No, Kakashi, it's not you at all. Just..." He cut me off._

_"Your brother, I know. He'll be okay, Itachi is strong."_

That day I felt hopeful from his words but the day I spoke to Itachi, the day Kakashi and Tsume went missing.

**Itachi**: Age 13.

"Father, let me take-" Mizore was interrupted.

"No!" Father yelled furiously, "I won't have my daughter defiled by scum that is known as Orochimaru!"

"What are you talking about? He wouldn't be able to." She mumbled.

He slapped her, "What should that mean?"

"I'm... I-I'm... preg-" He slapped her again, grabbing the fringe of her hair and throwing her into the wall where she collapsed onto the floor. He made his way to kick him before I stopped him.

"Son, this is not your business." He warned, eyeing the kunai in my hand, "Now lend me that knife."

I couldn;t take hearing his nonsense anymore, so I yelled, "The hell it's not my business! My sister.. she's pregnant for crying out loud, and you're going to treat her like a training dummy!"

"Itachi.." His tone darkened, "You're pushing my patience."

"Fuck you, and your patience!" I grabbed Sasuke and made sure he stayed behind me while my eyes never left Father's, "You won't hurt her, or Sasuke."

"Itachi." My sister said softly, grabbing my wrist and pushing me against the wall. "Don't."

I stood there, unable to move from her genjutsu as it settled in. We starred blankly until I felt her chakra presence disappear. There was no trace of her, like she just vanished.

"Mizore!" Father howled like the monster he was.

Sasuke flinched and tears welled up in his eyes, he knew too, that she was gone and probably wasn't going to come back. Mother ran to her and Father's room in fear of what Father might do to her tonight. He followed her and soon after we heard her screams as he abused her.

I hated him. With a burning fury. And so tonight, I would fulfill my mission, leaving Sasuke alive.

**Mizore**: Age 17

I ran through the woods far from Konoha, just aimed towards Orochimaru's lair. I wouldn't lose my teammates, and wouldn't raise my child without his or her father. I skipped the branches by several feet, swinging from tree to tree, making it to Sound in no time at all.

I crashed through the practically cardboard doors, something not seeming right. I forced the chakra to my eyes to trigger my sharingan. I waited for a moment, watching, listening. I didn't see anyone, not even a trace of energy. _Maybe it's abandoned_, I thought.

I walked deeper into the dark pit, waiting for something to jump, waiting for just something at all!

I heard Tsume scream.

I starting running, confused where to go because the sound echoed off the walls of the now quiet hallway.

"Tsume!" I yelled back, "Where are you?"

"Mizo-Mizore!" She screamed again, "Help! There's blood- eek!"

I ran faster pin-pointing the sound, finding her in a hideous sight. Blood covered every inch of her wounded body, the smell of feces found it's way through my nostrils and made me cover my nose with my haori sleeve. With my other hand, I reached for her but right after that, she exploded.

Flesh went everywhere, covered the already blood and grime walls. I screamed as I felt her blood splatter on me, watching a purple fume fill the room.

_A trap?_ I jumped away running through another hallway, finding a door. I opened it and fell through, closing it shut. I shivered, trying to wipe the blood of me and I felt something. A nudge in my abdomen.

I thought Kakashi would be here with me when he/she first moved. But for all I know he was dead. Just like Tsume.

**Hahahaha! Cliff-hanger! Hope you liked it! READ & REVEIW!**

(1): No.

(2): Yes.

(3): Shadow Clone Technique.

(4): Water Release: Water Dragon Blast.

(5): Fire Release: Fire Ball Technique.

(6): Lighting Release: Lighting Bird Spiral.

(7): Lighting Release: Nerve Shock.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello Readers!**

**I just wanted to let you know that this won't be a crossover with Twilight any longer. It's just a Naruto fanfiction now. c:**

**And, by the way, I'm sorry it's been over a year since I updated the story. I haven't been able to get around to it, and writers' block can have a very strong-willed hold.**

**Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Uchiha Mizore**


End file.
